Sovereign
by EternalKing
Summary: Naruto was always a hard worker. But he could never get stronger no matter what he did. After being frustrated with his weakness, he learns he is much more special than he initially believed. For those closest to him, he will become the greatest over all others. A nothing will stand in his way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nothing is owned here.

Nothing to say. Just read and review please.

Edit: 5/8/15- sorry about the lack of words and stuff on the top. I was pretty tired when I made this chapter. Anyways if you are reading this story you are probably new to me and can tell that I am a beginning author. I made an update because I became dissatisfied with some of the things I put, not to mention I thought up a way to make this story way better. The title change from 'Imperial' to 'Sovereign' has meaning in it and if you want to know what it is look up the definitions.. Anyways when you read you will probably find many things the same with some parts added in. such as the members and their connections to Naruto, this was added to make Naruto seem more closer to his guild than before. thank you for reading this story and please check out my other story 'A Sage, A True Hero'

Onto the chapter.

A 13 year old blonde child sighed as he walked his guild Fairy Tail. He wore plain white armor that covered his whole body. It wasn't in a good condition as anyone could see that it was dirty and cracked in numerous places.

((AN: It essentially looks like the plain white armor of Gawain from Fate/Extra))

He was walking from yet another mission failed. He couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. Why was it that he could barely pass missions?

This child was Naruto Uzumaki. An orphan and a member of the guild Fairy Tail.

He heard whispers as he walked closer to his guild. Most were whispers toward him, while the people of Magnolia weren't exactly malicious to him, they didn't exactly hold back insults to him. Something he kept a secret from his guild.

Unlike his fellow guild members, Naruto worked mostly alone. This wasn't because he hated his guild, no on contraire, Naruto loved them. They were his new home.

But they just didn't get it. They tried protecting him all the time, and while he appreciated the thought it was too annoying as he wouldn't be able to get stronger if they always shielded him.

'Guess I'm here now' Naruto thought as he entered the guild.

Naruto wasn't exactly weak, but he wasn't really strong either. He was completely incompatible with every single magic except for one; Requip magic.

Unfortunately Naruto wasn't good at it, the most he could summon was armor and he had no weapons so he learned to fight with his body rather than his magic. But he was unable to find or afford stronger armors so they almost always broke after a few uses. Sometimes even after a first use depending on the situation. He wouldn't even have any if the blacksmiths and shop owners that he buys them from hadn't liked him and gave him discounts.

Naruto walked up to a short old man.

"Sorry Master. I failed again." Naruto sadly said.

Makarov tried to comfort the blonde child. "Now Now Naru-Chan, you can just pass the next mission. Perhaps you should bring some of the others with you."

Makarov knew that Naruto hated to be coddled, but Makarov was just worried for him. He considered Naruto as if he was his own child like the others in Fairy Tail.

Naruto shook his head, "I think I'll just get an easy mission this time master." He walked to the mission board, grabbed a random mission without looking at it and walked out.

Makarov sighed sadly. 'That boy is far too stubborn for his own good.'

He felt himself being nudged, "Master, is it wise to leave Naruto on his own like this?" a redhead with a worried look asked him.

"Erza, you simply need to give him time. He will come for help when he is ready. You know how he feels about getting help from others." Need it not be said that Naruto was a prideful man, well boy.

Erza frowned. She cared for the blonde as if he was her brother. The two were pretty close and spent time together when not on missions. She was the one to teach him Requip magic but could never figure out why it didn't work perfectly for him.

Seeing her little brother struggle so hard made her heartbroken.

"Just give him time." A man known as Macao said. "He is still young so he has plenty of time to get stronger." Even though Macao was saying this he really wanted to help Naruto. The blonde child had grown on him when Naruto would watch over Romeo during the times he was away.

A loud boisterous voice Makarov recognized as his grandsons rang out. "You should kick the brat out Old Man. He fails every damn mission he is on." Laxus hated the blond brat. The blond was one of the reasons Laxus thought Fairy Tail was weak. While it was an exaggeration to say he failed all his missions, it still hit pretty strong.

Laxus insulting the person that was considered "Fairy Tail's Weakest" made the guild silent.

Another voice replied before anyone else could answer. "That is very UNMANLY of you Laxus. Naruto is such a MAN for trying!"

The one who said this was Elfman, a man of great stature. Truthfully he admired that Naruto was willing to fight on despite failing several times. Something about the blonde trying his best just made the Take Over mage respect him more.

"Tch, whatever." Laxus went away not caring about the topic anymore.

The guild said nothing for several moments. They had all at one point tried to help Naruto only to be blown up at because of his pride.

There was even a point where they lightly teased him about his weakness, but that was quickly put to a stop by the Master. When they thought about it, they felt horrible for doing such a thing to one of their own.

Naturally they had apologized to him as soon as possible. They were surprised when instead of anger they were shown forgiveness by the big hearted blonde.

It took a few minutes, but the guild went to their regular behavior. They felt that until Naruto came to them for help. They could do nothing but watch him from the shadows.

A silver haired girl sighed before going on with her regular routine. 'Oh Naruto you should accept someone's help before you get hurt too badly.'

She did not know how much she would be right until later, and curse herself so badly for it happening.

LATER ON THAT DAY: NIGHT TIME

Naruto was walking to the guild, not knowing what time it was. His mission was fairly simple, find a cat named Tora and bring IT to the owners. The mission was a reoccurring one since the cat always got away from his affectionate owners.

Naruto was convinced the cat was a demon of some kind. It lead mages everywhere throughout Magnolia.

Anyways with the mission completed for he was happy that he didn't fail it like usual and was happy on his way to the guild.

Unfortunately, this was not his night.

Naruto saw a man attacking Team Shadow Gear. As he sneaked closer to the fight Naruto recognized the man as one of Phantom Lord's members even if he couldn't recall the name.

Naruto summoned an orange balloon to his hand. He knew what he had to do, even if he wasn't strong he needed to save his Nakama.

He threw the balloon at the man and it splattered against his weaponized arm, turning it orange.

They all looked at him and he shouted while the man was caught off guard.

"Guys you need to run!"

The female member of Team shadow Gear immediately refused, "What about YOU! He is too strong for you!"

"Then go get Erza or Mira! Jet! Droy! Get out of here and get help!" The two males complied as they grabbed Levy by the arms and ran. In their panic state they didn't think about what could happen to their younger guild mate and only wanted to protect their crush.

"Aren't you a brave one? I am Gajeel Redfox. That is the name of the guy about to kick your ass. At least try to show me a good fight."

"Sorry if I disappoint YOU!" Naruto jumped away and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly dozens of multi colored balloons were launched from the shadows to Gajeel. Not stupid to let something unknown hit him, he tried to block or dodge them but more and more kept coming.

Eventually when it stopped, Gajeel was covered in the most disgusting colors he had ever seen.

As it would anyone else. Gajeel was now pissed.

Something in Gajeel snapped and he chased the Blonde.

As Naruto was running, he did his best to lay traps in his wake. He knew there was no possible way for him to beat Gajeel so he did the next best thing. He just needed to stall until help arrived, even if he hated it.

Unfortunately that plan was quickly put to an end when a rainbow Gajeel popped in front of him, crushing the ground.

"Imma kick your ass you annoying punk." He growled out. It sorta reminded Naruto of Natsu when he gets angry.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Naruto crashed into a tree in pain, his armor crumbling to pieces. 'Shit, this guys a dragon slayer like Natsu!"

Naruto struggled to get up when he was picked up by the throat and slammed against the wall.

The dragon slayer gripped hard and said, "I was gonna go easy on ya, but now you went ahead and pissed me of."

"As…..if….I…..would just….let you do this…."

Naruto sent magic into his arm and thrust it as the metal dragon slayer's pink and orange face. Gajeel was positive the weakling was done for and was caught off guard as he hit a tree and destroyed it.

Naruto rubbed off some blood on his mouth. "Come on Redfox. The fire dragon slayer hits way harder than you." That was a bluff since as the metal dragon slayer Gajeel had rougher characteristics in comparison to Natsu.

A rough voice came out from the smoke, "You want to see a tough hit? Fine then."

"Iron Dragon's Club!" A long club came at him before separating into smaller clubs at the end.

Naruto could do nothing else but brace himself. 'If only….If only I wasn't so weak."

Next thing he knew, Naruto was in a world of pain.

THE NEXT DAY: MORNING

The members of Fairy Tail were frantic. The guild was called to action when Team Shadow Gear warned them about what happened. And they were worried about Naruto, knowing he couldn't defend himself.

Eventually they came upon a horrible sight. Naruto was crucified to a tree. His pants were wrecked while his armor that covered his body were missing showing his scarred body. A stamp of Phantom Lord's symbol was on his chest, above a tattoo on his stomach.

They quickly brought down the bloody and beaten Naruto and heard his whisper as he opened his blue eyes slightly. "Haha…geez guys, the one time I actually need your hel-" he was interrupted as he coughed out blood.

Their hearts tugged at this. Their emotions began to run high as they saw their precious guild member in such a bad state.

Erza looked to be in a mix of rage and tears as she held onto her little brother figure.

Natsu was literally on fire as he saw the condition Naruto was in. The two had always gotten along well when Naruto surprised Natsu by believing he was raised by Igneel immediately.

Lucy was shaken as she looked at her fellow but younger blonde. She couldn't believe that anyone would ever do such a thing. Especially to a child

An aura appeared over Fairy Tail.

This means war.

UNKNOWN PLACE

Two voices rang out. One deep, one carefree.

"**What a weak brat."**

"_We'll just take care of that when he appears."_

Now both voices said at the same time.

Rise now….. RISE NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Chapter end.

Nothing much to say. But Naruto will get stronger but for now he is essentially the same level as canon 12 year old Naruto. In other words pretty weak as hell.

For the pairing I am leaning to either Wendy or Juvia. Still not too sure yet. I have read a few fics with Naruto being weak. And one didn't get very far while the other two made out Fairy tail like a bunch of assholes who made fun of Naruto. As if that would happen.

Anyways please review and ask any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nothing is owned here.

So I still don't know what I should do for the pairing. As it is im leanin to wendy cuz it makes more sense. After all Naruto and wendy are closer in age in comparison to juvia and Naruto.

Not too sure what else I could put other than I have too many problems and distractions at home.

So as you read you will see the influence that Naruto has had so far. Naruto as a character is described as someone with a special power that makes you want to help him, follow him etc etc. we have seen him change people for the better and since the Naruto in my story is similar to the original, you will see what hes done.

Because I feel that if you put a character in a story that wasn't there originally(specially a main character) they shouldn't just be there and have nothing in the story change(but some people do that and its okay if its written good) that was probably the hardest part in writing this. Showing his influence but not giving too much influence, and showing his new power but not making it too powerful for the beginning of the story especially when he was pretty weak now.

You will see switches in perspective, signified by the names in capital letters, I got the idea from a book I think but I don't remember. If it was a book, then it was percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus. Idk.

This update will be very soon, I decided to just cut it in half to make things easier on me. Ive only been having trouble because I don't remember the beginning of fairy tail too much so I have to look around to make sure its right. As we get further into the manga and my own events things will be much faster.

Well Enjoy.

_**Chapter Start**_

Naruto felt like shit.

Maybe that was an obvious thing though? In the end he still recklessly fought against a mage far beyond his caliber. Still he was surprised that he couldn't even open his eyes. Or move.

Besides the topping on the cake was the fact that he stayed awake and defiant until the time he was found by his guild.

Naruto knew that his guild was going to be extremely overprotective over him now.

Erza was likely to never let him out of her sight when not on missions. And would definitely insist on joining him on missions despite any objections.

Natsu and Elfman were possibly the ones that wouldn't change much aside from trying to train him. Or at least that's what they would think they were doing when they would really just beat the crap out of Naruto.

The Master might just limit the missions that he could go on and make him join a team regardless of his wishes.

Team Shadow gear would no doubt feel extremely guilty over what they've done in essentially abandoning him to his doom. Still Naruto would not blame them, the fault lies not with them.

No. The fault lies instead with Phantom Lord.

Naruto also thought that it was not only Phantom's fault, it was his as well. For being so weak he couldn't defend himself.

And now Fairy Tail was no doubt at war with Phantom Lord.

And the cause was none other than him.

Damn it.

* * *

"FAIRY TAIL'S COME CALLING!" the loud shout was heard from the blown doors of the Phantom Lord guild.

Said guild was shocked at the sudden entrance of their rival guild.

Naturally the Fairy Tail guild decided to take advantage of the shock and began to attack. Each with the feelings of righteous rage.

"Holy Shit these guys are monsters!"

"Don't think you get to talk you bastards!" shouted Natsu as he punched the guy who said that into the ground.

"YOU MADE A MISTAKE IN ATTACKING ONE OF MY CHILDREN JOSE. NOW COME OUT." The short master of Fairy Tail had a terrifying aura over him.

It was then that both guilds knew they were at war with each other.

MAKAROV then started to move. If Jose was too cowardly to come out, then he would go to him.

As he left he quickly one shotted the fools that tried to attack him and began to think of the time he met the young blonde that he met.

_Makarov sighed contently as he looked over a hill and into a forest. He decided to take a small rest from watching over the guild and enjoy some peace and quiet. Something that was becoming less of an occurrence more and more, not that he was bothered by it._

_Still sometimes a little peace and quiet wouldn't hurt. Like right now._

"_Um, excuse me."_

_Makarov blinked as he heard a pipsqueak voice._

"_You wouldn't happen to know where I could find the Fairy Tail guild would you?"_

_He turned around to see a young and short kid with-whiskers?- and hair that was blonde. He held a large travelling bag on his back._

_The boy was wearing green pants and a blue shirt with a sleeveless orange hoodie. _

"_Well you're in luck, I happen to be the master of Fairy Tail." Makarov gave a cheeky grin to break the ice with the child._

"_EH? Seriously a midget like you is a master of a guild!" Naruto shouted out._

_Makarov gained a tick mark on his forehead from the comment but didn't react. The boy looked so shy when he first looked at him so he took his comment with a grain of salt._

"_So I take it you want to join Fairy Tail?"_

_The boy nodded. "YUP! I've heard good things about Fairy Tail so I'd like to join."_

_Makarov nodded at the boy and asked about his parents. After all it would be bad to let the kid join and piss off some parents._

_The boy went solemn. "Actually….. the truth is my parents died. But they both had nice things to say about Fairy Tail even if they weren't in the guild. I figured I go there since they told me the members treat each other like family." the boy whispered._

_The master felt pity for the boy but before he could say anything the whiskered orphan continued_

"_If its magic you're worried about. Then you really don't need to worry. My parents taught me a little and I have tomes and scrolls on what they wanted to teach me." The boy's rambling stopped when Makarov put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry mi'boy. Welcome to Fairy Tail." The boy gave a huge smile. Makarov was slightly caught off guard, there was something in that smile…..well it didn't really matter he decided. In the end the boy was just a boy._

"_Just let me say goodbye to some of my friends, they came with me over here so I need to tell them the news!"_

_And with that, the boy ran off._

Makarov looked at that meeting with fondness. But now one of his precious memories with one of his children is being ruined because of Jose. Now in those memories he sees a beaten and lifeless Naruto.

He was NOT going to let Jose get away with this. Consequences be damned.

NATSU was burning with anger. He knew that they should have given Phantom Lord payback for the guild, maybe then they could have prevented Naruto from being hurt.

He sent a wave of the creeps with a fire dragon's roar. He kept on the offensive, giving no mercy.

Naruto was just a kid! He of all people didn't deserve to get such a beatdown. Not when he tried so hard for the guild, even when he failed the kid didn't give up!

Just seeing the blond work so hard no matter what helped give Natsu motivation to find his father. Because it was part of the promise they made together.

"_Hey Naruto! I promise to always do my best to find Igneel, and in the meantime. You have to always promise to try to do your best!"_

"_Ha! Don't think that just cuz you're older than me that it means anything. I was the one that cheered you up remember? So that's my line!"_

Natsu lit his whole body and fire and attacked.

"I'm gonna pay you bastards back by a thousand fold!"

ELFMAN smashed his right beast arm into the face of his forgettable enemy. Then he turned around and used his left beast arm to smack away a duo that jumped at him.

These Phantom creeps were no Men. That's for sure.

They rose his ire by not only destroying their guild hall, but also hurting Naruto so badly.

It was absolutely UNFORGIVEABLE AS A MAN.

No MAN would allow such a thing go.

He owed Naruto for cheering him up when Lissana died too. Even if he was younger than Elfman, Naruto was truly a MAN.

"_Elfman….. whats with that sorry look on your face. I understand how you feel, Lisanna died… and even worse, you were the cause of it. Because of your own weakness she ended up dying. But that doesn't mean you should give up. Become stronger than ever now! Lisanna may have been lost, but Mirajane still lives! And you have to protect her…. That's your role, as a man and as a brother."_

Yes… that's right. Naruto was the one to pick him up when Lisanna died. And Naruto was the one that encouraged him to improve on his take over magic. While Full Body may be out of his ability. Using multiple limbs depending on multiple factors was possible.

Elfman would fight his best for Naruto…. On his honor as a MAN and as Beast Limbs Elfman.

MACAO was focused on destroying the Phantom bastards. And made sure it hurt. Bad.

Focusing on something could be said to be Macao's weak point, as well as his strong point. Depending on who you asked. If you asked a client, they would say good.

But if it was his wife or son, they would tell you otherwise.

Now one may be confused at that part. It would only be natural as he had actually divorced with his wife. The reason being that he tended to focus too much on doing missions for the guild. It was not long after that a certain blonde convinced him to take back his wife Enno due to Macao accidently blabbing that he missed her when he was drunk of his ass from drinking out when Naruto watched over Romeo.

"_Don't be a coward. You're a Fairy Tail mage, and more importantly a father! Don't you think that Romeo deserves his loving mother back? And if you miss her too, then just man up and get her back. You were a family and it shouldn't stay broken just because you were stupid. You've admitted your mistakes to yourself and to me. Now admit it to her and convince her to be your wife again."_

_The drunk as shit Macao stared at the cheeky grin._

"_Naturally, I'll help out."_

Macao owed Naruto too much. Even if the kid would say otherwise.

It was a debt that would not go unpaid.

FAIRY TAIL as a whole was synchronized as a whole in their desire to fight Phantom, who stood no chance against the guild.

When they saw the blonde kid that tried so hard to get stronger, completely battered, they had a range of emotions.

Rage was an obvious one. Just as sadness was.

They had good memories with Naruto. He was one of their precious guild members.

They had good times together.

When they ate….

"_Grab me another bowl of ramen!"_

"_Hell no kid! At this rate you're gonna make me run out of supplies for the next month!"_

When gambled together….

"_What the hell is with you luck!"_

"_HAHAHAHA. Sorry suckers."_

So many good times, and now someone was trying to fuck with them!?

Hell no.

ERZA slashed one after another. The sight of these… these disgusting fools almost made her want to ignore them. But the fact that they may have had a hand in hurting Naruto made her want to _destroy_ them

When her eyes found Gajeel she felt unexplainable rage burn within. The memory of her little brother crucified and beaten made her reach a breaking point.

She charged toward her target. As she yelled his name and slashed with her sword he changed his arm into a steel club.

Gajeel grunted at the strength of the blow. He decided to get some breathing space by jumping back.

Erza allowed him no quarter as she followed and struck him several times. Her rage filled strength allowed her to push back Gajeel every time.

The red head only saw red at this point. "Stop running you damn coward!"

This irritated Gajeel as he tried to slip past her guard to hit her, only to get a solid punch across the cheek. He rebounded up and saw that Erza changed out of her normal attire into the Black Wing Armor.

"I will pay you back a hundred fold for what you've done."

Gajeel smirked, "Ohhhh, is this for what I did to the little brat from before? Kid should have known better than trying to fuck with me. It was fun having him be my punching bag, you mind if I do it again?"

The warrior growled, and then the battle continued.

Eventually, she heard the sound of things breaking. This also broke her concentration and when she turned to look Gajeel clubbed her in the stomach pushing her back.

When Erza got up she saw the Master with a sickening color on his face.

Very reluctant, the Fairy Tail guild had no other choice but to retreat.

* * *

MIRAJANE looked worriedly over the injured Naruto.

They transferred Naruto to the slightly destroyed guild due them being paranoid over watching Naruto and they wouldn't be able to watch over him for long at the hospital.

Seeing the broken body of the blonde reminded Mirajane of the time she failed her siblings and Lisanna died.

While the guild and been initially shocked at what happened, Naruto was one of the first to see how she was doing.

The white haired girl remembered very clearly the time when she made fun of Naruto very harshly for his weakness. It was what she did when she was younger after all.

But Naruto didn't even care about all those harsh jokes and words.

But she did. She couldn't fathom why he had such a kind heart.

She was almost envious of his spirit, his personality.

Mirajane sighed.

She really hoped he would wake up soon, she wouldn't know what the guild would do otherwise.

A pat on the back made her turn her head back. It was Levy, who stayed behind since she felt responsible for Naruto's current condition.

"Everyone's back." With that said Levy looked once more at Naruto with guilt, before walking out.

Mirajane followed. She didn't notice the body she was watching over twitch.

* * *

Naruto woke up surprised.

He finally decided to force open his eyes, and rather than seeing the faces of his guild mates, Erza's armor plate crushed against his face, or even the walls of a hospital-

He saw…

A sewer? What the he-

**It's about time you showed up.**

**We've been waiting a long time for you.**

Were those…ghosts? Oh god please let them not be ghosts.

**We are not ghosts child. **

**Not in the normal sense anyways.**

Two figures appeared in front of him.

One had a prideful appearance. He had long brown hair with two locks in bandages on the side of his face and he had blue markings on his eyes.

The other looked friendly. He had short and spiky brown hair with locks similar to the other guy. He had a blank forehead protector.

Both wore kimonos. The prideful one had darker colors while the other had a lighter color.

"Who are you two?"

"**Indra"**

"**Asura"**

"I assume that you are brothers given your looks." He really hoped he was right. It would be embarrassing if he wasn't.

When the two nodded, he felt better, less nervous.

"What are you two doing here? And where are we? I should be at the hospital or something right now."

"**That requires some explanation first."** Indra answered.

But then Asura cut in. **"Well first off, you shouldn't even exist." **HOW THE HELL COULD HE SAY THAT SO CHEERFULLY!

_**Chapter End**_


	3. an

So ill be honest, this chapter could have come out sooner, but its kind of hard to make this stuff up and not go TOO far.

Besides ive decided to rewatch almost the entire fairy tail series up to the when the 7 dragons come, just to refresh my memory, as well as entirely plan out what to do.

I will also be going over to florida for some forsaken reason.

I feel bad though so here is a small teaser I guess. Tell me what you think

TEASE IT(achievement hunter reference anyone?)

"_WHAAAAAAAT!" His shout rebounded on the walls._

_As Erza prepared to take the hit from the Jupiter cannon. Many thoughts ran through her mind._

"_Look kid, things are going to hell. Soon. And only you can stop it." What a cheeky grin he has._

"_Choose a path, and choose wisely. Every action has a result. A consequence. And what you choose now will affect your fate." What stern eyes he has._

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I choose—"_

"_NARUTO NO—"_

"_I can't believe he—"_

"_No matter what your decision is…..we as your parents, will always love you. Our little hero. Our little fishcake. Our….our baby." So many tears dropping from the faces of—_

"_N-No way….." "Why did he have to di—"_

"_Naruto…."_

"_I…..am the true self….."_

"_You are….. truly….. my—"_

"_So this is what he can do…"_

"_I'm sorry Erza…..I'm sorry, Nee-chan. I failed—"_

_STATIC STATIC STATIC STATIC STATIC STATIC STATIC STATIC_ _STATIC STATIC STATIC STATIC_

Well there is your teaser. It will probably be up before I get to florida if I make it short.

Anyways this is the last part. What type of magic do you want Naruto to have? Other than the obvious requip magic I will give, I have plans to give Naruto some that you will find familiar(hint, they appear in the naruverse) also I DO plan to have Naruto characters if that wasn't obvious by indra/asura. The chapter when the master meets Naruto? I was sorta gonna keep it a secret but know that they were close to minato and kushina as one point in time.

Give any suggestions. The one exception may be slayer magic because those seem so popular. But also because they technically need to be taught anyways. I mostly just think that slayer magics are _too _boring.

Obviously Naruto will not be overpowered, many of the people as is will be able to take down Naruto easily even with the magic he will be given. The exceptions are the obvious arrogant types that underestimate.

Seriously back on topic.

You want 8 gates in somewhat magic Naruto? Mokuton as magic Naruto? Take over magic Naruto? Gun magic Naruto? Sexy jutsu in magic form Naruto? Slayer magic Naruto? Spatial and time magic Naruto?

Make a suggestion with an actual reason other than being badass and it might get in because I only plan to give maybe 3 magics that Naruto cannot completely handle(including requip)

So please review if you want the chapter sooner. And I would appreciate that if you haven't already, look at my first attempt of a story "A Sage, A True Hero" and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

So ill be honest, this chapter could have come out a little sooner, but its kind of hard to make this stuff up and not go TOO far if you understand me. Most of this was done on my phones so I apologize in advance about any grammar,spelling or otherwise. A beta would be nice but I digress.

Also id appreciate reviews and for you guys to share around my crappy stories.

Besides ive decided to rewatch almost the entire fairy tail series up to the when the 7 dragons come, just to refresh my memory, as well as plan out what to do.

Also can someone explain to me the whole yin yang thing? Im Asian but I think I did it wrong.

Chapter is a go.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" His shout rebounded on the walls.

Indra began. "Let us start first."

"We are very old. No doubt you've heard of legends and myths with gods, goddesses, spirits and dragons?"

Naruto nodded

"We are as old as and even older in some cases than those stories."

"The closest to our story were the malevolent asura who follow their desires, and Indra who is the benevolent king of Hindu gods.

"Weirdly enough. Even if they got our conflict right, the roles were definitely different. Anyways naruto. The point we're leading to is that we are old and verrrry powerful. Although our old man can still trash the hell out of us." Asura brought up absentmindedly.

The nicer brother continued.

"We've reincarnated so to speak, hundreds and hundreds of times before you. And with every reincarnation we see and learn the skills that were in those generations of transmogrified."

Naruto was confused. "Okay that's pretty cool for you, but what exactly does that have anything to do with me?"

"You fool. We are saying this because it is our duty to pass on the skills of the previous generations to the future. Originally the purpose of the transmogrification was to settle the rivalry between my sibling and I." The man scowled.

"But no longer is that true. Somehow, we were both reincarnated into you. That is a feat that has never happened before. And whether or not something good or bad will come out of this remains to be seen. That is the reason for which we say you should not exist. You are an improbability, an impossibility that should not have been created. You do not have the blood of either my brother or I, which oft led to us being inside a transmogrint."

"However we are able to tell you this, something or someone has also been interfering with the rivalry between my foolish brother and I as of late. And there is no doubt that-"

WHAM. Indra was sent flying into the wall. Naruto was pushed back into the ground due to the force of the blow causing a small generation of wind.

"Indra, there is no need for you to continue." The look on Asura was serious, the lighthearted atmosphere he had was gone.

'Holy shit that was a hard hit.' Naruto thought. He was lucky Erza didn't hear that thought.

"Naruto, there is still no need for you to know what he is talking about. But one thing is true, you've drawn us to you despite not having any special blood. It isn't uncommon for transmigrants to be not of blood but for you to bring us both means something. For now, our purpose is to give you tools. Tools to succeed. Tools to fight. Tools to destroy. Tools to protect. What you do with these tools is ultimately up to you and we will not object."

"However," Indra freaked him out by appearing behind him and touching his shoulder, "Before you deal with our power. You must deal with your own."

Darkness, once more he saw darkness.

Indra looked at his brother. "Is there a reason that you stopped me?"

"He is just a boy Indra. The world has changed. There is no reason to put such burdens on children. We will tell him when he gets stronger. And he will. We are here to help him."

In their time, someone Naruto's age would be far into bloodshed.

"Why do you sound so confident in him. This trial may kill him." Indra was curious though was sure he knew the answer. His brother was quite kind and gullible at times.

"He definitely hasn't inherited any of the skills of his parents. But in him is their _spirit_. And he has his own spirit as well. He won't let himself die like this. He is alike his parents in that regard."

* * *

Mira was getting more and more worried for Naruto. While admittedly he was beaten pretty badly, his condition seemed to be getting worse. His heart rate was fluctuating-stopping and beating fast in no real pattern. It was worrying knowing that anything could happen to the child right now.

It was a good thing Erza wasn't here. She'd be freaking out at this point. Attacking doctors to help her little brother. If only she could do something to help. She didn't want Erza to feel the same pain that she felt in losing her sibling.

True they never got along well together but even when their relationship was not at its best she wouldn't wish for her to feel it.

She had no way of knowing that what was happening was something only Naruto could deal with.

* * *

In a dark void,

Naruto alone was in a, well he wasn't sure. But it was dark and he was floating. Which was kind of cool.

"You're so pathetic."

Naruto looked at his surroundings.

"Whose there!"

"Try behind you dumbass."

Naruto spun around in the darkness.

He saw a mirror of him in front of him. But the eyes were dark. Literally.

"I can't believe you, staying with that guild full of idiots. And for what? Friendship? A home? You can get those anywhere else."

This new him had quite the angry voice he quickly noticed.

"Fairy Tail is my family." This mirror guy was weird he decided.

He scoffed. "Oh please. They're just a bunch of substitutes for your real family. Nobody can replace mom and dad. Even when they are gone."

Naruto started to grip and shake his hand. This...this shadow of him was pissing him off.

"Those damn idiots think that their friendship and their so called bonds can save them no matter what. So why haven't I been saved? Why am I still so damn weak and pathetic? I haven't changed from _that_ night."

"NO! I have changed!" He had to have. He couldn't have been that same weak child that-

No. Naruto paused.

The shadow continued. "It isn't fair that all of them are so talented. They are all geniuses in their own ways. They were always so strong while I have to work ten-no a hundred times more just to get a tiny fraction of their strength. I _despise_ at how much they pity me when I don't want _any _of it. "

Naruto gripped his chest. He didn't want to admit it but what he was saying was striking a chord with him.

"Don't you understand by now? We are smart, perhaps not as much as Levy or Mira. But we are."

"I am you. I am the darkness in your heart that you refused to acknowledge. Your rage, your envy. I am your darkest thoughts come to life. It's cuz of me that you can stay so damn cheerful. You gave birth to me. You owe me."

Naruto contemplated since he knew he wouldn't be able to attack the shadow with how weak he is. On everything. His life, the words being said, everything.

This was a situation that needed more thinking.

Removing his hand from his chest. Naruto had to admit that on some level the shadow was telling the truth. He had always been jealous of the ability his guild, he just did his best to not let it affect him, or show it in public.

He did his best to catch up to them by training his body. But his barely-into-his teens body wouldn't get the muscles he wanted.

He once hoped that he could gain Natsu's ability to charge through problems and obstacles simply by not accepting them while being a dumbass-though without the stupidity.

He wished he could gain Gray's talent in ice make and staying cool in situations that don't include Erza.

He absolutely wanted Erza's strength and to have armors that match up with her armors.

Every member has something that Naruto wanted in one way or another. Makao's family, Levy and her intelligence, Elfman and his muscle. They all had something he wanted to TAKE from them at one point or another.

He's….

"You're right." Admitting these words were killing him on the inside.

"On the inside, I hated them so much. For being so much more better than me. And those times when I was at my lowest- I cursed at them, and I hoped they would die just so no one would be better than me. So I wouldn't have to compare and wish that if I was like them, I could have changed what happened that night."

Yes. He had forgotten because he forced himself to forget those times. Because his heart couldn't stand it to know he looked at those people in the eye and he wished they would die. When he wished that he would die so he didn't have to live with the pain.

"That's right, you understand now don't you."

"Yes. You are me, the me that I hated for cursing the ones who became my family. Who sheltered me. Who cared for me."

"You are the me that was ready to kill himself to rejoin his parents. The me who wanted the world to burn because if I couldn't have anything or anyone important to me, then why should anyone else be able to."

His words felt oh so poisonous.

"You are me." He said. This time, with more acceptance but still with a pained expression.

He sighed as he resisted the urge to curl up a little. Saying your deepest and darkest secrets were pretty hard.

"I guess deep down, I just couldn't handle it. I really am weak."

He heard a laugh in the form of a scoff.

"Heh, well would you look at that. You had the balls to admit your own darkness. If albeit reluctantly. Still, I was almost sure you were going to just attack me."

Wait. Why did he assume he would just attack?

"You seriously don't get it? Humans as a whole can rarely admit their own mistakes. Whether it be to others or themselves. They try to hide parts of them they don't like, but you can never get rid of parts of yourself. You can merely let it fester."

The mirror half continued. "Even that 'family' of yours is no different. I can guarantee that if their dark sides popped out on them, they wouldn't believe a word their inner self was saying. "

Naruto thought about it and saw he, himself,it? Was right. Erza tried to hide it but she definitely had some problems in her head. And Natsu was too much of an idiot to accept a part that he tried to deny.

In fact, most of Fairy Tail was like that. Naruto was sure the only exceptions were Laxus, surprisingly, Mystogan, despite Naruto not knowing much about him, the Master, since he was so old, and Gildarts since he seemed to be the type to accept what is being thrown at him.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Well, I guess its time for me to leave." Wait, did he look….sad?

"If you accept your faults, there is no need for me to exist."

Naruto looked in a mirror so to speak.

"No." Who was speaking?

Oh he was.

"It isn't fair for you to stop existing when I owe you. I think, no, I know that I was still alive and happy all this time because of you."

Perhaps Naruto was being naïve again. But looking at the gobsmacked look on his mirror made things worth it.

Heh, Naruto never thought he would think that about his own face.

"You're something else Yang." What?

His Yin, as he referred to himself explained.

Naruto was like the Yang symbol, bright, but hiding darkness, whereas Yin was his namesake, dark but hiding a bright light. After all, if Yin didn't care, he would simply have let Naruto's own insecurities catch up to him.

"Now c'mon, it would be rude to let those freeloaders wait any longer."

Before Naruto could comprehend what he said, he realized he was in the same shitty place he met Asura and Indra.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise? "

"What is this?" Indra ordered. Asura as well looked curious.

"Don't act like you don't know who I am," Yin began, "You've known who I am since the beginning of my creation."

Asura tried to diffuse the situation before it blew up.

"What he means is that why are you still here. If Naruto accepted you as his darkness than he should have gained the skills that you have, and you should be gone."

Naruto was confused. "Why would he have any skills?" If Yin was the same as Naruto then he shouldn't be that strong.

Oddly enough, both brothers looked sheepish. It was really amusing seeing such an expression on Indra.

Yin explained for them, "Remember how I said they knew who I was? When they found out about me, they decided to teach me since you couldn't contact them. Usually upon you accepting me, it would have the effect of my knowledge going to you but since that didn't happen, well I don't think I need to explain the rest."

"Oh." He blinked.

"Anyways Yang, we better get you back to the physical world as soon as possible. It looks like events are spiraling out of control."

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to do much. But he needed to support his guild all the same.

"Let's get to it then."

* * *

As Erza prepared to take the hit from the Jupiter cannon. Many thoughts ran through her mind.

She felt anger toward those cowardly Phantoms. They wrecked her guild, and injured so many of her guildmates.

What was absolutely unforgiveable was that they dared harm HER precious little brother. She knew that despite the lack of blood ties, the two were about as close as siblings could get.

She would absolutely not allow these…these BASTARDS to get what they wanted.

Once the blast connected with her shield she stood her ground.

Unfortunately it was still too strong and while there was no longer danger her armor and shield broke apart.

As she laid on the ground battered she hoped the Jupiter cannon would not be recharged until she could gain back her bearings.

Her hopes were crushed by an announcement.

"I hope you didn't think that would be all there was to the Jupiter cannon! I have been storing magic into this little thing for a long time!" the arrogant tone of Jose struck their hearts.

'No way! Another blast? But Erza took one and she isn't in any condition to do anything.' This was the prevalent thoughts of Fairy Tail.

"I see that you look despaired. Hehehe. I enjoy those look greatly."

Now Jose announced his reason for coming there.

"Now give me Lucy Heartfilia or else." The threat of the Jupiter cannon was still very much real as they saw a smaller blast ready to be shot out.

The protests of Fairy Tail did not take a second to be said. There was no way in hell they would do such a thing. They watched over eachother like family and even destruction would not change their minds.

Lucy had tears in her eyes as she was touched by her guild mates. But those tears also held fear for the same people that she became so close with.

The fairies gathered together with Erza at the forefront. She would do whatever it took to ensure their survival.

On the inside, they all desired someone to protect them. They needed the master, Gildarts, Mystogan. Someone that would save their guild and Lucy.

Their wishes were answered by the least likeliest to do so.

**The end. **

**Hahaha jk jk. Bad joke aside. Lets end this with a bang so to speak.**

A cloaked figure behind the group seemed to be talking to itself.

"This isn't good. We need to do something."

The figure paused. And looking under the cloak revealed a Naruto with a medical pouch on his left cheek and right eye.

"You need to do it. We can't allow these bastards to do what they want."

"**Your body will pay the price for this. But since you're positive, I'll take care of it."**

Naruto fell over like a puppet. But his body didn't move at all.

Because of the symbiosis so to speak between the two, something like switching body control was easy.

It helps that Naruto actually trusted his other self.

The cloaked duo in one body ran to the front of the group startling them.

Jose took no note of the figure and laughed. "Very well then. Die together you shitty fairies!"

Erza looked at the short figure and when he glanced back realized it was Naruto.

Her eyes widened. "NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." She no longer was paying attention to the cannon in the background. Her eyes saw only her precious baby sibling about to die.

Her little brother took no note of her and raised his right arm which was lightly bandaged.

The Jupiter Cannon fired with the same ferocity of the first shot.

"**TAKE OVER:ARM OF THE SANBI."**

Suddenly the arm of Naruto became replaced with a giant grey arm. It was so big that it actually eclipsed the shot from the Jupiter cannon.

When the two connected. The arm came on top.

This stunned everyone. And nobody was given a chance to react when the suddenly strong Naruto reverted his arm and used a new technique.

Blue electricity circuited outside of his body. He gave a deep growl as it suddenly became very cloudy.

"**SOUKAI!" **(Blue Thunder)

Intense thunderbolts struck at the field. It blew up the Phantom Lord guild with their Jupiter Cannon.

**Unforutanely, it seemed that the members were alright as most of them crawled out very injured.**

"Hyaaaa. That was…..really hard." Naruto dropped to his front as electricity still circuited inside and outside his body.

"Naruto!" Erza tried to grab him but flinched back at the harsh shock.

Jose growled but stopped as it hurt his broken ribs. "That damn brat ruined everything."

He heard a voice behind him. "This is what you get for messing with my family." he turned to see Makarov slam his fist into his face.

**Chapter end**

Okay sorry for the late updates. Ill prolly update this chapter to edit it. This was a very lackluster but please review so I know what to do for the rest of the chapters.

Im sure some of you will complain at how Naruto deals with the darkness and what he admits but when you think about it, it is very logical. Especially since this is a 12 not yet mature Naruto rather than 17 with a goal Naruto.


End file.
